Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 March 2015
03:12 Seemingly I am... 03:12 Interesting... 03:12 Hi 03:13 Ohhai 03:13 (poptartcat) 03:14 Hm... 03:14 Interesting... 03:14 me gusta 03:15 ... 03:15 (heidy) 03:18 Phew 03:18 Powercut 03:18 Internet went down 03:18 THANK GOODNESS FOR BACKUP 03:30 Yiff 03:30 The hotdog is back? 03:31 You could say so 03:31 But only if you yiff 03:31 y 03:31 i 03:31 f 03:31 f 03:32 Anyhow... 03:32 Yes? 03:32 I found a music theme that I think Lindsay and King Freddy could fight to. Let me find it. 03:32 Nice French, BTW 03:33 Rly now 03:33 Huehuehue 03:33 I actually paid attention in class, for once. 03:34 Found it, I think. 03:35 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qKSZaXspRxw 03:36 P0rtal 03:36 0 03:36 0 03:36 So 03:36 Is good, yes? 03:36 If I go in here ---> 0 03:36 0 <---- I will end up here 03:36 Seems legit 03:36 Eh, not action enough 03:36 Yep! 03:36 Too techno 03:36 Think with portals! 03:37 And PoTatOs! 03:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPokfq7xxXY 03:37 Action packed 03:37 For spaaaace 03:43 Not noble enough 03:43 True blood, yes? 03:43 Fazzy can't either 03:43 Okay. 03:43 Just wondering. 03:43 To others, it just feels really damn heavy 03:43 Like, even if Pluto picked it up, he wouldn't be able to swing it 03:44 King Freddy's son can wield it 03:44 Okay den. Ever heard of a game called Amputea? Just asking. 03:44 I'm making a version of it in a story.... 03:45 Hm... 03:45 Is that the one where you play as a robot hand and make some tea? 03:46 Because, if so, I have indeed heard of it, as you could have guessed from my statement just above 03:46 Basically the plot: Lindsay tries to make tea with an endoskeleton body, but fails miserably. 03:46 Mr. Handy x Tea 03:46 I got the idea form watching Pewdiepie play it. One of the funniest videos I've ever seen.... 03:47 Btw, that's amazing. 03:47 Ugh, my mouse broke and now I have to use my stupid computer's touchscreen 03:47 It's not good at all 03:47 At least you have a computer. 03:47 Mine is a malware infected patient 0. 03:47 Huehuehue 03:47 Remember, remember 03:48 ANTI-VIRUS 03:48 hue 03:48 The 5th of November.... 03:48 Eh, I'm just careful 03:48 http//:www.notavirus.com 03:48 lel 03:48 Jack when dying: Remember.....remember.... 03:49 yee 03:49 Just read that 03:49 And 03:49 Adding stuff 03:49 :D 03:49 And every character needs one more quote 03:50 For? 03:50 The confession of their love for the custom character. You can obviously hear only one per playthrough. 03:50 Toy Katt's is a reference 03:50 Oh? Can't wait to see. 03:50 Toy Lindsay's: I CANT FIGHT THIS FEELING ANYMORE! 03:51 :3 03:51 "Surely this cannot be true... do I feel... love? No... I have forsaken my studies but..." 03:51 Hue 03:51 Toy Katt has longest confession 03:51 She rants for 20 real time minutes 03:51 ....Skip! 03:51 SKIP! 03:51 Unskippable 03:51 SKIP IT, DANGIT! 03:51 NUUUUUUUU! 03:52 And guess what 03:52 Whaaaa? 03:52 Toy Katt is the only remaining character in your file whhom hasn't been married, along with your custom character 03:52 Huehuehue 03:52 3: 03:52 I wish Dr. Katt was canon. That would be amazing. 03:53 But I got Fantasia. 03:53 Or Dr. Fawkes... 03:53 Maybe even Angel, I don't know. 03:53 Morgan is op 03:53 pls nerf 03:53 Morgan? 03:53 I can't nerd anything! 03:54 Son/Daughter of custom character and anyone 03:54 Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger.... 03:54 :3 03:54 Morgan and Donnel op 03:54 Kicky the Kangaroo op 03:54 Kicky? 03:54 Cutting Crew... not so op 03:54 Yes 03:55 Kicky the Kangaroo... boy, it's a LOOOONG story 03:55 ....Just wait. 03:55 No 03:55 Meteor 03:55 But 03:55 Stronger 03:55 Meteorga 03:55 The Cutting Crew is gonna save the universe in my new game.... 03:55 :3 03:55 Robot Kingdom did it quicker 03:55 They just finished this morning 03:55 Brought back some tea from Jupiter 03:56 But 03:56 ....Shoud I make a real Fazbear's Gazette? 03:56 ...tastes pretty good being brewed by Toy Rivky 03:56 Vinneh. 03:56 *Ricky 03:56 Pluto 03:56 Vincent my child... 03:56 In hale. 03:56 wat 03:56 We left Pluto on Pluto 03:56 r u fred 03:56 Saxton Hale. 03:56 To breed with the Plutos 03:56 :3 03:56 K 03:56 Wait. 03:57 Saxton Hale 03:57 wait 03:57 Hunter Hale 03:57 did u see dat 03:57 (illuminati) 03:57 triangle 03:57 (illuminati) confirmed 03:57 I MADE AN UNINTENTIONAL BROTHER OF SAXTON HALE!!! :D 03:58 Nah man 03:58 Haxton way too op to have a brother 03:58 *Saxton 03:58 Saxton Hale IS his own brother 03:58 ......:3 03:58 "This watch was designed to kill you twice!" 03:59 Or my favorite quote... 03:59 Kicky the Kangaroo 03:59 Is an enemy in Freddy Emblem 03:59 Then becomes a running joke from there 04:00 "You better start talking, because I'm going to shove my foot up your a**! Then we both go to a special hospital! Feet aren't like arrows, son...you don't pull them out!" 04:00 XD 04:00 BEST. LINE. EVER. 04:01 That will be 04:01 Toy Lindsay's confession quote 04:01 Please. Do. 04:01 :3 04:01 My one purpose in life. 04:01 to see that happen. 04:02 There is no purpose in life. Humans are here to repopulate their own race and that is it. Everything else is just a waste of time -Toy Katt 04:06 God snort, I 04:06 accidently left. 04:06 TO 04:06 TK. 04:06 GET A DATE. 04:07 I am not a human, I have no need, desire or way to repopulate -Toy Katt 04:07 Lindsay: Love will find a way. 04:07 :3 04:07 *puts on earmuffs* 04:08 We are inside a building, take them off. 04:11 Lindsay: WHAT? CANT HEAR YOU! 04:12 I CANT HEAR YOU....LALALLALALALLAAAAA... 04:12 Woah, I can hear echoes in my head..... 04:13 ... 04:13 Interesting... 04:14 Lindsay:...Wow. Really loud echoing... 04:14 Seriosuly, nothing is up here?! 04:15 I'll kill a smart night guard. 04:19 Hm... 04:19 Really... 04:19 smart night guard... 04:20 (Mario) Gao (Dolan) (redghost) (Gooby) (Shrek) (Nyan) (Bb) (allyourbase) 04:20 Yiff 04:20 Hm... 04:20 ^The cast of Five Nights at Chat 04:20 The only smart night guard I know is Takaya 04:20 ... 04:20 Perhaps. 04:20 Or. 04:20 Whom does not approve of Springtrap x Lindsay, by the way 04:21 He's gonna hate the ship with him and Iza... 04:21 Put it this way 04:21 Lindsay is in love 04:21 With a corpse 04:21 DECAYING corpse 04:21 Of a child murderer 04:22 (pokerface) 04:22 Yep. 04:22 Hm... 04:23 How old is Lindsay during the events f FNaF 1? 17, correct? I remember reading something like that on her page... 04:23 Yes. 04:23 So 04:23 What? 04:23 FNaF 3 04:23 She is 47 04:23 HOLY CRAP. 04:23 Ummm... 04:24 Takaya is 61 04:24 Like 04:24 wtf 04:24 Old love 04:24 Old married couple 04:24 Remember Five Nights At Freddy's Reactivation? 04:24 Yes? 04:24 What about it? 04:24 Ummm...Call hy his a deus ex machina 04:24 wat 04:25 but I'm sure the Fountain of. Youth could be stores by the government... 04:25 And Lindsay and loves her looks... 04:25 Sooooooooo.... 04:25 Owned by Robot Kingdom 04:25 Fountain of Youth 04:25 Nowi's secret 04:25 I mean 04:25 manakete 04:26 Lindsay finds her ways.. 04:26 Nope 04:26 We have it guarded 04:26 I can't believe she's 47.... 04:26 By The Lynx 04:26 Mother of... 04:26 That darn Lynx 04:26 I expected her to be old, but...not that old... 04:26 Yee 04:26 Well, I guess since she is an animatronic... 04:27 her looks can always be repaired with flesh. 04:27 :3 04:27 We repurposed the fountain 04:27 Fountain of Yee 04:27 (ca) 04:27 For my brother's character 04:27 He joined Robot Kingdom 04:27 I wish I had friends from outside here on here..... 04:28 Friends? 04:28 What are those? 04:28 I JUST WANT SOMEONE I KNOW HERE.... 04:28 :3 04:28 Seriously 04:28 dafuqs a friend 04:28 Then again. I just want a girl. :3 04:29 Anyway. 04:29 MOLEESSSTOOR 04:29 NOPENOPENOPENOPE 04:29 BRB 04:29 MARKING ALL MY PAGES AS 04:29 Sheesh. 04:29 As? 04:29 "For view for anyone but ManinBlack007JK" 04:29 Yeah....no. 04:29 (rage face) 04:29 Hue 04:29 (rage face) 04:29 (rage face) 04:29 yiff 04:30 STUPID AUTOCORRECT! 04:30 (Rage face) 04:30 (rageface) 04:30 Theere. 04:30 Oh sure, the one time it doesn't work. 04:32 brb 04:32 Takatt your time. 04:32 I tried 04:33 a pun. 04:33 it failed. 04:34 *dies* 04:34 Please 04:34 Leave the puns to me 04:34 Takayokay. 04:37 Aww. 04:39 Me internet 04:39 Is horrible 04:39 Don't be suprised if I leave 04:39 Suddenly 04:40 Look who came back. 04:40 He always comes back. 04:40 Chat is our place for him 04:40 Five Nights At Chat 3 04:43 *she 04:43 *her 04:39 Suddenly 04:40 Look who came back. 04:40 He always comes back. 04:40 Chat is our place for him 04:40 Five Nights At Chat 3 04:43 *she 04:43 *her 04:49 Sorry. Needed to refresh. 04:52 So...did you know. 04:52 That if you look up FNAF Fanon Wiki and look at the images. 04:53 ? 04:53 wtf 04:53 In my thing it said 04:53 "Waiting for Callofdutywiki.com" 04:53 wat 04:53 Say WHAAA 04:53 (pokerface) 04:53 strange 04:53 Dats wierd. 04:54 But onto the images 04:54 Anyway... 04:54 Wait it wasn't strange 04:54 it was 04:54 Interesting...\ 04:54 Lindsay is one of the first things that pop up on the first page... 04:54 Not THE first 04:54 So 04:54 on the google images. 04:54 i dun care 04:54 ???? Was the first. 04:55 That OC is surprisingly one of the faces of this wiki... 04:55 First thing was 04:55 ??? 04:55 And then Springtrap 04:55 Lindsay was somewhere near the bottom of the first page. 04:55 I felt so honored.... 04:56 Hue 04:56 Commander Freddy was first 04:56 I win 04:56 GG no RE 04:57 So...Is Commander Freddy is use for like a Sky Robot Kingdom? 04:57 Wtf 04:58 Commander Freddy 04:58 Chup made 04:58 I adopt 04:58 Just wondering. 04:59 Ouchies 04:59 Been typing for so long 05:00 Oh 05:00 Idea 05:00 Experiment 05:00 Yes? 05:00 Right 05:00 My blog 05:00 05:00 What happens when you click that link? 05:01 I get a page of a blog post... 05:01 A blank one? 05:01 No. 05:01 what does it say? 05:01 It says I don't have permission to edit it... 05:01 Ah 05:01 Makes sense 05:02 Error in saving page. 05:02 Another successful experiment -Toy Katt 05:02 I feel....like a rat. 05:01 I get a page of a blog post... 05:01 A blank one? 05:01 No. 05:01 what does it say? 05:01 It says I don't have permission to edit it... 05:01 Ah 05:01 Makes sense 05:02 Error in saving page. 05:02 Another successful experiment -Toy Katt 05:02 I feel....like a rat. 05:03 Indeed you were 05:03 You were my LabratinBlack007JK 05:03 New nickname for you\ 05:03 Lab Ray 05:03 *Rat 05:04 I have a nickel for everytime I was given a counterpart. 05:04 All of my counterparts took them.... 05:04 Lab Ray 05:04 *Rat 05:05 GoldenMan, Woman, Labratinblack.... 05:05 You need not talk 05:05 I WANT CHEESE. 05:05 You must save your energy for more experiments 05:05 Will this meet your needs? 05:05 I feel....odd. 05:06 Hm... 05:06 Interesting... 05:06 Me-Chell 05:06 Gao-Glados 05:06 Vin-Wheatley 05:06 Specimen #47-A reports odd feelings after ingesting Specimen #24-B. I will continue with a follow-up report very shortly. 05:07 I should 42 because. 05:07 42 05:07 No 05:07 You are not the meaning of life 05:07 3: 05:07 I want some fish. 05:07 Specimen #42 is forbidden from being interracted with, should one with non-pure intentions take it for personal hain 05:08 *gain 05:08 I can see Fox setting me free. 05:08 :3 05:09 (pokerface) 05:09 I mean, nothing... 05:10 Specimen #47-A is reporting signs of emotion 05:10 Nope 05:10 I repeat, Specimen #47-A is showing signs of emotion 05:10 (pokerface) 05:10 Unleash the guards, please 05:10 RUN CELLMATES! 05:11 *Parkour skills* 05:11 *Millions of (Shrek) clones appear and wipe out the entire specimens and return them to their cells while locking the doors with onion layers, the strongest material in the universe* 05:13 Wait dude 03:23 03:25 Oh 03:25 When did I join chat? 03:25 Hm... 03:25 Interesting... 03:26 Specimen #47-A exhibits no signs of recovering 03:27 Stupid refreshing.. 03:27 I still think I should be 42 03:27 Cuz reasons 03:27 I will have to take it to the "Releasing" area 03:27 .... 03:27 No comment, I'm being put down. 03:29 DONT tell me I have to refresh again... 03:29 no 03:29 Time to die 03:29 Inhaaaale 03:29 3: 03:29 My characters die too much 03:30 I die too much 03:30 My characters never die 03:30 WHY CANT I DO THAT! 03:30 D: 03:30 And even when I want them to die, they are stopped by some unseen force 03:30 Strange 03:30 Or, rather 03:31 Interesting... 03:31 What? 03:31 WHAT? 03:32 Hm... 03:32 Oh 03:32 I think I figured this whole thing out 03:32 Right 03:33 Life? 03:33 Inception? 03:33 Cause i can't figure that movie out. 03:33 DF-Fan lied that she commited suicide. Why did she lie? Simply because she wanted to join the cult of Karthism! No evidence to deny this! Therefore it is 100% true! 03:33 3: 03:34 I want to laugh. 03:34 soooooo bad.... 03:34 Then laugh 03:34 She is not dead 03:34 Hi Sam! 03:34 Just as I predicted 03:34 :D 03:34 I remember when making that blog post 03:34 saying she was not dead 03:34 Then it turns out she wasn't 03:34 MIB, I imagined I was HABIT. Then. You are Jeff, what will you do? 03:35 Hue, that means I win 03:35 Whatever I'm supposed to. You kill me anyway! 03:35 Also, I'm horribly annoyed 03:35 How did you know? 03:35 @MIB 03:35 (pokerface) 03:35 I looked. 03:35 Wherea. 03:36 Where? 03:36 I recently lost my copy of Fire Emblem Awakening. I had 27 hours logged on my game. 03:36 Slender Wiki. 03:36 They had a whole bunch of stuff. 03:36 And... it's gone 03:36 Gtg, sleepy 03:36 Okay then! 03:36 27 hours on Fire Emblem Awakening! 03:36 Aaaand... it's gone... 03:37 What happened? 03:37 Disappeared from the face of the earth 03:37 Somehow 03:37 Also 03:37 I missed out on screenshotting my profile with 1, 987 edits 03:37 *1,987 03:38 I missed screenshotting, 1987,1111,2222,333, 1234 03:38 1 03:38 My first edit. 03:38 Le Chef Page. 03:38 :3 Memories... 03:38 I also missed 1337 03:39 Oh yeah, that too. 03:39 I wonder what everyone first thought when they saw Chef's page... 03:41 Gao? Are you alive? 03:41 :3 03:41 Yes 03:41 I am still here. 03:41 3: 03:41 Now I'm not sure if I want you alive.... 03:42 Even if you were to kill me 03:42 (pokerface) 03:42 My mother, father and siblings would surely avenge me 03:42 No... 03:42 Yes 03:42 That would be only your mother! 03:43 Fred, Nowi, City, Vincent, Matthew and AMO 03:43 /: 03:43 \: 03:43 (rageface) 03:44 So 03:44 So. 03:44 Killing me would not at all be a very good descision. 03:44 ......................(pokerface)............. 03:44 @ 03:45 Dangit 03:45 That failed. 03:45 (pokerface) 03:46 You also have a very low chance of killing me, considering that I can turn into a dragon and could most likely kill you with a simple breath. 03:46 You also have a very low chance of killing me, considering that I can turn into a dragon and could most likely kill you with a simple breath. 03:50 ;________; 03:50 Going by just base stats alone 03:50 Your chance of killing me is about 5% 03:50 7% if you add the two percent chance that you'll get a critical hit 03:50 I get it! 03:51 Anyway. 03:51 Wait...didn't you leave? 03:51 No...? 03:52 Wierd. According to me, you left... 03:52 Interesting... 03:52 About 2 minutes. 03:54 Very interesting indeed... 03:55 ....I'm gonna take today off from this...I need a break. 03:55 ^Slacking 03:55 Slacker... 03:55 I work all day... 03:55 While you're off taking a nap... 03:55 3: 03:55 When you say it like THAT.... 03:59 It makes me sound like a complete a**hole.... 04:00 I'm gonna work on Super Smash Bots.... 04:00 Hm... 04:01 Very interesting... 04:01 Bringing up the subject of that game when I am playing the game said game is based on... 04:01 Very interesting indeed... 04:01 There is totally not a drone outside your house. 04:01 :3 04:02 Hm... 04:02 Then tell me, what character am I playing as, which character am I up against and which stage I am playing on? 04:03 At least tell me which game. 04:03 Theres 4 04:04 Wait. 04:04 Lucina? 04:04 No 04:04 Why Lucina? 04:04 she is not waifu 04:06 Eh. I guessed. 04:06 Hm... 04:07 So the drone is not good at all... 04:07 Mr. Game&Watch vs Ganondorf, Mushroomy Kingdom 04:03 Theres 4 04:04 Wait. 04:04 Lucina? 04:04 No 04:04 Why Lucina? 04:04 she is not waifu 04:06 Eh. I guessed. 04:06 Hm... 04:07 So the drone is not good at all... 04:07 Mr. Game&Watch vs Ganondorf, Mushroomy Kingdom 04:11 Working.. 04:16 Golden Freddy, Zelda, and Link are being added. 04:17 Yay~ 04:30 Interesting... 04:34 I have no idea 04:38 RIP chat. 04:51 Gao. iPad died while working. I'll get it done in a couple of hours. 04:51 M'kay 04:51 -Mib 04:52 Hallo 04:53 Bai XD 2015 03 13